


Midnight And The Oasis

by Geenee27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geenee27/pseuds/Geenee27
Summary: The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher finds adventure and a new man in the desert while on a covert mission. There is lots of danger and daring do and romance as Phryne tries to complete her mission.Do you remember still the falling starsthat like swift horses through the heavens racedand suddenly leaped across the hurdlesof our wishes--do you recall? And wedid make so many! For there were countless numbersof stars: each time we looked above we wereastounded by the swiftness of their daring play,while in our hearts we felt safe and securewatching these brilliant bodies disintegrate,knowing somehow we had survived their fall.~ Rainer Marie Rilke





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it appears I have been sucked down this swirling vortex of giddy madness (my definition for myself as I am sure it is not affecting anyone else this way what so ever) that is the anticipation of the Event of our time - a major Event that includes desert location scouting, pre-production, attending script read through, actual production with fan extras, behind the scenes moments, script excerpts, post-production, cast and crew preview and release of said Event. Also known as the **Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears** movie.  
>  I am not even going to pretend to be chill during this madness and I'm not here to apologize.
> 
> So while Every Cloud Productions happily sails along, doing what they do best and we love them for it, maybe or maybe  
> not aware of the tsunami that is in their path, the fandom has IDEAS and I am sharing one of mine.
> 
> If you are curious about the movie:  
> http://www.everycloudproductions.com.au/news/miss-fishers-murder-mysteries-feature-film-lead-cast-and-shoot-dates-announced

The heat was oppressive and the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher dearly wished she could rid herself of her heavy disguise; however, the men pursuing her at present were quickly disabusing her of that particular notion. The satchel hidden under the back of her tunic was not helping either. Without risking lost time by looking behind her, she gathered her skirts a little higher and fled down yet another narrow alleyway between the stalls in the tumultuous market place.

The market buzzed with the usual cacophony of noise - people shouting, donkeys braying, children screaming playfully, not to mention the ever present flies. It was dusty as well, almost debilitating, kicked up from all the activity. Phryne's eyes were sore from the grit that had invaded them and she wheezed as she ran, breathing it in as well as the pervading mixture of odours - from exotic spices to hookah smoke, animal dung, roasting meat and brewed coffee, to name a few.

It was overwhelming, but she pushed on, cognizant of running footsteps behind her and the cries of people being pushed out of the way. She needed to find a way out of this maze. Rounding another corner to her right she was startled to find a narrow wooden door in a plastered wall conveniently opening at that moment and ducked in. A young woman, with babe in arm and a hand raised to the door, in the process of stepping through, gasped as Phryne closed it quietly after herself and placed a finger to her lips. The women eyes, which was all Phryne could see behind her veil, were a beautiful green but frightened.

Phryne quickly released one side of her own veil and presented her with a calm and friendly face.

“ _Sadiq_.” (Friend) Phryne whispered, raising her empty hands and hoping it would universally translate as nonthreatening. She remained attentive to any sounds outside on the street or movement around her in the modest house. The woman's eyes became more questioning as she shielded the child with her free hand, laying it against their cheek. They lay quietly in her arms, their head on the women's chest, and regarded the stranger with large brown eyes, one finger stuck between their lips.

 

“' _Ana dayie. Alraja' almusaeada_. ”, (I am lost. Please help.) Phryne continued, not wanting to frighten the women further by mentioning the unsavoury men chasing her. Surely it was a common enough plea from foreigners travelling in this country to ask for directions, although the chances were small that many Europeans or Australians for that matter would have found their way to this small village. Unless you were military, Phryne thought grimly, or perhaps archaeologists. She smiled again warmly, trying to communicate silently as one woman to another woman.

The young woman continued to look warily at Phryne and perhaps saw something for she seemed to then relax enough to whisper back.

“ _'Ayn tabhath_ ?” (Where do you seek?)

Phryne thought for a moment. Ywhna would have the horses waiting at his master's stables as arranged and she was pretty sure no one was aware of her collaboration with him. If she could find her way there safely, now that she had the courier bag, they should be able to get out of the village without raising an alarm.

Her Arabic was not exactly fluent, however she was able to convey the name of an area she was looking for. It had the advantage of being familiar enough to her so that she could navigate her way surreptitiously to the stables, where her means of escape awaited along with her hired guide . She did not want to mention the exact location of the stables in case the young woman was questioned later. The woman nodded and carefully repeated her directions to Phryne several times. Then she graced the lady detective with a bit of a shy smile and indicated for her to follow to the back of her house. She led the way to a door leading into a back courtyard and pointed to a stairway built into a high wall.

 

Phryne smiled in gratitude, “ _Shukraan_.” (Thank you) She hastily reached under her tunic and placed coins in the mother's hand. “ _Teayilatuk_.” (For your family)

The young woman made to return them, it was not their custom to accept payment for acts of kindness, but Phryne gently insisted. “ _Hadia_.” (A gift.) She smiled in gratitude and the older woman fixed her veil back across her face, crept out into the courtyard, quickly climbed the stairs, went over the wall and was gone.

Once Phryne was out of the market area she was able to negotiate the more major thoroughfares until she found herself comfortably ensconced in a small cafe. She had chosen a table in a corner and to the side of a small open window in the wall, where she could covertly observe the comings and goings in the street in front. Sipping coffee from a small _kahve finjani_ (porcelain cup), she watched the stables and attached building on the other side where she had planned to meet up with Ywhna at dusk. She did not see him immediately, but looked on as an elderly man chatted outside the business with another.

She was startled by a hand on her shoulder and whipped around to see Ywhna standing behind her chair, a brilliant smile spread wide across his face. Phryne gestured for him to sit and ordered some more coffee and a hardy meal of kebab, roasted vegetables and hummus and pita for both of them to share. It was going to be a long night ahead for their journey. As they sat eating, Phryne would occasionally translate quietly certain simple words or phrases from Arabic to English. Ywhna was eager to learn her language and she was enjoying teaching him very much. He was a lovely young man and she was becoming quite fond of him in the short time they had been acquainted. Not only was she moved by his open, honest face and his protectiveness of her, she was struck by his beauty, especially a pair of luminescent brown eyes. She was very glad she had an ally she could count on to complete the final leg her mission. Gradually the sky around them started to darken as the sun got lower in the sky and shadows lenghtened.

 

“ _Yaghib._.. 'Mizza'... _Adhhab?_ ” (Miss... Miss... Go?) He finally asked, eyebrows raised. Phryne breathed in deeply to steel herself and nodded yes.

They left by the rear of the cafe and circled around the neighborhood so that they could come up a fair distance behind the stables. Towards the back of the property, two horses, saddled and carrying bags of provisions were hidden behind a grove of palm trees. A young boy who had been tending to the animals, stood up with the reins in his hands and Ywhna quickly waved him away with a few coins. Beyond, the desert rippled in darkening tints of gold, copper and bronze. Phryne and her guide quickly mounted the horses and rode out towards the open desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize if my Arabic is not up to snuff, my research involved a translator and no offense was meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Fisher and her guide continue their perilous trek across the desert.

The little caravan of two was following a seldom used route, known principally to the nomadic tribes, to an oasis where hopefully her contacts were patiently waiting for her. The complication of having had various entities interfere with their departure had resulted in a worrisome delay of a couple of days.

 

Theirs was not a particularly arduous or dangerous journey, but this was the desert and you had to remember to respect that, it could become very deadly for anyone who did not.

 

But first they would have to negotiate the mountains, a purplish ghost that loomed in the far distance.

 

About three hours into their journey Phryne and Ywhna stopped the horses beside a shaded well and they hydrated both themselves and their animals. Phryne removed her head covering for a moment to splash water to her face and scalp. She smiled ruefully a little as she imagined what Melbourne society would say if they could see her at this moment. Hair and face, practically every inch of her, coated in dust and sand, fingernails filthy and sweat plastering her tunic to her back. She swore when she got back to her familiar surrounds, she would soak in a bath for a month.

 

The sun had almost sunk below the horizon by this time, the cloudless sky slowly becoming a beautiful rainbow of colours. The first stars and the planets Mercury and Venus had appeared as a few tiny, white dots along the lower edges of the higher blue black dome of the firmament. It was breathtaking and the lady thought, not for the first time, how wonderful it would have been to share this spectacular country with a dear friend. Unfortunately he was half a world away.

 

Her guide had looked away as she removed her niqab, to preserve her modesty, and now he stiffened as he stood there gazing out onto the horizon. He could see what appeared to be a small cloud of sand off in the distance, in the direction from which they had come. Ywhna watched as the cloud seemed to slowly expand then called to Phryne “ _Yaghib.... '_ Mizza' _... hnak_!” (Miss... Miss... there !). Phryne spun around and was dismayed at what she saw. It had been a confident hope that they could sneak out of the small village unseen, but it seems there were always eyes everywhere in the desert.

 

“Looks like we are going to have to get creative with these pests,” She murmured to herself and turned to look at the mountains again. “' _Iilaa 'ay madaa, Ywhna_ ?” (How far, Ywhna?) , she gestured. The young man held up two fingers. “ _Athnan... '_ tu _'... 'amyal.”_ (Two... two... miles.)

 

“Well”, she said aloud, “lets hope they have to stop and water their horses as well.” As she worked to quickly replace her niqab, Ywhna topped up their water containers and once secured they were off at a much faster gait.

 

As the mountain foothills began to get closer, Phryne searched for a spot among the deep crevices where they might hide, hopefully with the purpose of evading the searchers or as a last resort, finding a spot to ambush them.

 

The terrain grew rougher and more barren as they neared the foothills, there was barely any scrub or vegetation to speak of. Over time giant boulders and various rocks, some small, some larger had broken away from the cliffs and were strewn along the desert floor at the mountain's feet. There was a pass through the mountains that was their original destination, and she now pondered whether it was wiser to seek an advantage there or hide among the foothills.

 

She looked back at the dust cloud. Definitely closer. Their pursuers appeared to be more than matching their speed and would eventually catch up. She made her decision and turned her horse in the direction of the pass. If there was going to be a confrontation, it might as well be in the direction they were headed. Ywhna touched his knees to his horse's sides and the powerful black leapt forward, following Phryne's chestnut mare as she galloped towards the cleft in the rocks.

 

An hour later they could hear the heavy pounding of the hooves of the other horses. It would not be long before they were overtaken. Phryne and her companion carefully guided their horses through the twists and turns of the worn trail, the walls of canyon towering above. Thankfully there was a half moon to guide them but just not enough light to be able to go quickly.

 

They turned another sharp corner and she saw the way had widened a bit. It was now or never, so she reined and dismounted and Ywhna followed suit, quickly taking the horses by the reins and leading them to safe distance where he hobbled them so they would not wander. Phryne had grabbed a rope which had hung from her saddle and waved to her guide to join her. She quickly scrabbled up the sides of the rocky scree at the foot of the canyon wall, to position herself to one side of the passage, pointing at the other side and for Ywhna to follow her example. Once he was in place, she threw one end of the rope to him and gestured for them to pull it tight.

 

The noise of the pursuit grew louder and then suddenly two riders appeared. The first pulled up his horse too late to avoid being swept backwards off it as the rope caught him at chest level. He was thrown into the second horseman, taking both of them to the ground heavily where they rolled. A third rider appeared, reined his horse in time and sought to control it as it danced around.

 

Phryne dropped the rope and pulled out her golden revolver. She proceeded to aim a couple of shots over the head of the still mounted rider and he quickly retreated. She lowered her gun and shot again and the bullet kicked up dirt inches from where one of the men on the ground was reaching in his belt for his own gun . His hands went up.

 

Ywhna quickly scrambled down the rock face and stripped both prone men of any knives, guns or other weapons they might have on their person. One of the men on the ground was just coming to and very groggy.

 

Ywhna stood back, an armful of weapons clutched to his chest and grinned triumphantly back at the lady. Phryne carefully slid back down the rock face, her gun hand outstretched before her and strode toward her captives.

 

“Did anyone ever tell you that's just rude. The desert is a very unforgiving place.” Gun still trained, Phryne bent down and picked up one end of the rope, her eyes never leaving the man with his hands raised. He was not happy and she could tell he understood some of what she was saying. Good.

 

“As much as I would like to stay and chat I have urgent business to attend to, so I'll have to leave it, for now. _**You**_ will have to bide your time here. I'm sure your friend will come looking for you at some point.” He scowled and glared a promise at her. She smirked then looked at him with deadly seriousness.

 

“And if you attack us again, I will aim my gun between your legs” The man flinched, then glared and spat but did not say anything.

 

Phryne looked around for the pursuer's horses but it appeared that they were probably already on their way back to the village. She and her companion carefully trussed the two thugs up in the shadow of a boulder, leaving just enough slack so that they could move to drink from a canteen and not much else. They would probably be free by morning anyway.

 

The half moon was still high enough overhead to bath the trail with a ghostly pale blue light. They were able to pick their way carefully through the remainder of the pass and then were on their way again across the desert. It was another days ride before they would reach the oasis.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected complication and another delay and Phryne and her escort are again thwarted in their attempt to evade men chasing them across the desert.

Mistress and guide rode for a few hours and stopped again to water and rest their animals. The horizon to the east was starting to lighten ever so slightly, a signal it was time to find somewhere to camp and escape the worst heat of the day while the sun was at its zenith. After another hour's travel they found a shady spot under an rocky outcropping, large enough for themselves and the horses to find cover. Phryne was hungry and weary and looking forward to a meal and a nap. After a restorative stop, they would move on again at dusk. They took care of the horses and then enjoyed a light meal of couscous and okra. Finally, Phryne and Ywhna arranged blankets on the floor of their shelter and were soon asleep. 

Towards late afternoon, Phryne's subconscious was disturbed enough to wake her and she became immediately aware of a coating of sand on her face and then her clothes and blanket. She blew the ubiquitous stuff out of her nose and spat and sat up, furiously trying to wipe it from everywhere it covered her person. 

Ywhna was already standing and trying to calm the horses, they were skittish from the increase of the sound of the desert winds and the swirling sand. Phryne cursed softly at this turn of events, as she stood at the mouth of the overhang and peered out into the desert. The visibility had fallen significantly. She had not planned for a sandstorm and there was no way they could travel until it abated. Damn. They would be delayed even further.

Phryne looked behind her and decided they needed to move further into the protective cavern they found themselves in. She had made a perfunctory exploration of it when they arrived and knew it went back further. Satisfied it would suit their purposes, she helped Ywhna move their blankets and provisions into the rear of the cave, along with the horses. Hopefully it could keep them safe from the worst of the storm while they waited.

There was not much else they could do about their situation so they stayed safely ensconced and chatted and munched on dates. The horses were given more feed and water as well. She pulled a map from a saddlebag and studied it and the compass she had pulled from a pocket. They were still half a day at least from the oasis and the rendezvous.

The wind picked up and the noise grew. As Phryne poured over her charts, Ywhna contented himself with cleaning the saddles of the grit as best he could and brushing down the horses. He was smoothing the black's glossy coat with his hand when he suddenly looked up and dropped the brush. Phryne had her back to him and did not notice when he edged towards the opening of the outcrop and listened. Her thoughts lost in the details of the map, she almost missed his cry. “Khayl... 'hoozes'... (Horses... horses... )

Phryne shoved the map and compass away and repeated her previous soft curse. How on earth had these men found them again, and in these conditions. She turned towards the opening of the cavern, brought out her revolver and crept towards it keeping close to the the side and some rocks sitting just inside. Ywhna returned to their bags, searched through one and took out one of the confiscated pistols and rejoined her. She was about to question whether he knew how to use it then concluded that probably all men in this area of the world were taught to use one at a very young age.

They waited for several minutes, watching the sand blowing across their field of vision. The entrance had darkened, the sun light now partially obliterated by the storm. They heard a horse whinny before a shadow appeared in the murky light at the entrance. It grew slowly then stopped and a shrouded head peaked around the wall. A second shadow appeared and Phryne and her companion watched silently, crouched behind the rocks as two figures crept slowly into the cave, keeping low. They were perhaps 3 or more steps in when Phryne stepped up behind the trailing figure and cocked her gun to the back of his head. The lead figure twisted and Ywhna was on him in a flash, tackling the unsuspecting person around the ankles and causing them to topple to the ground, their weapon skittering across the ground.

There were grunts as Ywhna wrestled with the downed intruder and then a shout as the young man landed a well placed kick to a delicate part of his foe's anatomy. The stricken man groaned and folded in on himself and cursed. In fluent Australian.

Phryne was in the process of removing a weapon from her man's raised hand when her head snapped up. She withdrew her weapon and his and strode quickly over to the side of the man presently trying to catch his breath at Ywhna's feet. She knelt and pushed at his shoulders to get a better look at his face. Realizing he had a scarf and hat obliterating his features, she tore them aside and looked down a very contorted but very familiar if not beloved face.

“Jack!?”, was all she could manage, quite gobsmacked to see him. Here. 

Senior Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, lately of the Victoria, Australia constabulary, slowly opened one of his eyes, coughed and desperately struggled again for a deep breath. It took him several moments before his mouth finally straightened to an almost smile. Before him hovered the very dusty face of a boy who appeared to be no more than 7 or 8 years of age and a woman with a mussed fringe of raven black hair and a pair of very beautiful aquamarine eyes.

“Nice to see you too, Miss Fisher” his gravelly voice spat out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne miraculously runs into an old friend in the desert.

Phryne straightened up and got to her feet, holding out her hand to help the Detective Inspector stand. He just waved it aside, gingerly rolled to his hands and knees and indicated he was just going to stay where he was for a moment to recover. She smirked and turned back to his companion, who had lowered his hands and removed the scarf from his face to reveal the middle-aged visage of a tanned but possibly British face, complete with bright blue eyes and pencil moustache.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled and he extended his hand. “I see your reputation is well earned, Miss Fisher. I'm Captain Lawrence Harris, pleased to finally meet you.” She returned his smile and shook his hand. “Don't believe everything the Inspector tells you.”

Ywhna was observing all these exchanges with much puzzlement, having difficultly following what was happening. He watched in confusion as the pleasantries were exchanged and when the man on the ground slowly unfolded himself and stood to his full height, the boy moved closer to the woman's side.

Jack pushed his messy, unruly hair out of his eyes and made to step towards Phryne, which Ywhna immediately cut off by stepping in front of her and glaring up at him. She tried to hide her chuckle and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. “It's alright Ywhna, he's a friend. _Sadiq_."

Partner the older looked down at partner the younger and his eyebrows rose, “That's quite the ... ah, guard dog you have there, Miss Fisher.” She grinned and then could not help herself as she reached her hands up to brush the sand from Jack's lapels and straighten the collar of his coat. “He is rather devoted.” She said cheekily while looking up at him under her lashes and he rolled his eyes.

“I better get the horses in,” Captain Harris cut in and retreated to the entrance again. Phryne turned to her young guide and asked him to give the older man some assistance. Ywhna looked up again at Jack with another suspicious look but followed the other man outside.

Phryne turned back. “What on earth are you doing here, Jack”

He took hold of her shoulders gently and studied her eyes closely, “Answers later, first of all, are you alright?” She warmed at the fond look in his eyes. Impulsively she swung her arms around his shoulders, startling him and hugging him closely. “I've missed you, ” she whispered. “Well, I've missed you too,” He murmured, his breath caressing her ear, his nose buried in her hair and hugged her firmly back. 

They parted and she held onto his upper arms.

“Well, I don't know if this is a mirage or not, but I'm very happy you are here.”

“There's been a little trouble?” His eyebrow lifted.

“A trifle,” she air waved, then fluffed the back of her hair.

“I'm sure,” he demurred doubtfully but decided to leave it, for now.

The others appeared with the horses in tow and the next several minutes were taken up with settling them and the newcomers, stowing their gear and packs.

“Well, as the sand storm has stranded us for the moment, I would really like to take this break to hydrate and eat and rest. I am famished,” the Inspector announced when they had finished setting up camp. He retrieved a rolled up blanket from his pile of provisions and spread it over the ground. Then he and the Captain proceeded to remove wrapped packages from a bag and lay out a pretty decent meal which included rice wrapped in fig leaves, chick peas, honey cakes, olives, pita bread and figs. Phryne shook her head in amusement, this man and his stomach.

They all sat cross legged around the food, shovelled it into small bowls and ate with their fingers as Jack and Lawrence made to begin their tale.

“Before you start, may I present my companion and guide Ywhna, he sort of joined me along the way when my hired one failed to appear. Or was _**persuaded**_ not to.” Jack held out a hand, which the young man took tentatively and then quickly snatched back. “ _Jak.”_ (Jack). He gestured to the Captain.“Lurns.” (Lawrence)

Jack happily munched on a honey cake and began.

“When you were late to the rendezvous, we came to see if there had been any trouble.” Phryne reacted to that statement with a narrowing of her eyes. Jack held up a hand. He knew her so well, she would bristle at any implication she needed rescuing.

“Just in case the natives were becoming... ", he searched for an appropriate word, "ah... annoying and I... I... needed ...” He dropped his eyes uncomfortably and blushed a little but was smirking and she was charmed.

“But how...”

“ ... did we find you in all this...,” Jack indicated the maelstrom outside. “It wasn't that hard. We followed a fairly straight line between the mountains and your destination - but in reverse. This was only the second protected location that we had a chance to investigate before the storm became too debilitating.”

“But how are _**you**_ even here ?” Phryne exclaimed.

“Well... , as _**you**_ were too _**impatient**_ and did not even give me time to 'come after you'... ”, he looked at her meaningfully, “I thought I would surprise you half way, so to speak. I was in the area when news came to me about a missing woman carrying classified documents.”

Jack gave her one of his patented glares, "... AND her identity!"

"I was right about you being well connected," Phryne concluded and not a little impressed.

“And... I wasn't impatient!! I... I... found a sudden desire to return home,” she avoided his look and grimaced at the fact her voice had risen an octave. She added nonchalantly, “And... as there was some urgent need of a courier to deliver some important papers, I thought I would take a little Middle Eastern detour.”

“Hmmm” was the only reaction she received to that. The Captain spoke up.

“I am attached to the consulate and offered to accompany the Inspector as I know the desert quite well in these parts.”

Phryne turned towards the handsome military man. “How long have you been in this country, Lawrence?”

“I was stationed nearby during the war and fell in love with this part of the world. Thought I could contribute positively somehow to England's presence here...” The Captain warmed up to his subject, it did not hurt that he had the attentive audience of a very beautiful woman, “... and help with the transition of the inevitable push towards independence.”

“Yes, well, I applaud your mission Captain. I believe Colonialism has not been one of England's most admirable endeavours and I'd like to see that rectified.” Phryne turned her almost full wattage on him.

“Hence your involvement with this little ' **tour** ' of yours, Miss Fisher?” Lawrence smiled back, completely charmed by this dazzling person. Jack just lowered his head, and smirked as he shook it slightly, playing with the food in his bowl. Another 'unsuspecting man' - poor sod.

When they had finished eating, they packed the remnants away and having tended again to the animals, arranged the bedding so that each could rest. Ywhna, Phryne noticed with a grin, had carefully placed his sleeping area between hers and Jacks and had settled in. While the Captain got comfortable, she looked up and discovered that Jack had wandered over to the cavern opening again. He was peering out into the swirling night, thoughtful.

Phryne followed him and as they stood abreast, her hand reached up and curled into the crook of his arm. He looked down at her and smiled and took in her attire. Her tunic and long skirts covered her completely, not a fur or feather nor peek of smooth, porcelain skin to be seen. Her face was free of makeup and she was without her signature red lips. Regardless, she would always be stunningly beautiful to him. Inside and out. And he would always catch his breath when he got the chance to gaze at her.

She looked up a him. Her Inspector was almost unrecognizable in hip length khaki jacket and canvas trousers and sturdy boots. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck and his face was more deeply tanned, which caused the blue in his eyes to gleam. And his usual carefully pomaded hair was a dusty riot of curls. She smiled slightly, this adventurous look suited him. And it did not hurt that it made him look dashingly handsome as well. Her heart quickened.

“Hopefully this will blow itself out in a few hours, and we can be on our way. It would be nice to be able to travel while the sun is still down,” Jack observed, staring out.

“Yes, the sooner I can get this mail to the right people the happier I will be.”

“Why did the powers that be decide to send it with you and not the through the usual channels?”

“Too sensitive to go through those. Besides, who would suspect a woman!!” she said cheekily.

He chuckled. “Who indeed!”

“C'mon, ,” she tugged his arm, “you look done in and should rest.” He sighed and they wandered back to the sleeping area. Jack removed his outer jacket to reveal braces over a linen shirt, then proceeded to roll up the sleeves and sat down to remove his boots. Phryne removed her outer tunic to reveal a sleeveless shift over her long skirts. She shook out the tunic carefully, replaced it, kicked off her sturdy slippers and sat down on her blanket.

Jack watched her as he shook out a covering blanket and pulled it up over his legs.

“Have a good rest, Miss Fisher,” he hesitated a little, then “It is really good to see you, Phryne,” he said in his understated way, in that low timber that thrilled her when he whispered her name, and laid down on his back.

Phryne laid down on her side and looked over to him, blanket pulled to her chin. “You too, Jack.” She closed her eyes and the darkness engulfed her.

 

Sometime later she was awakened and the first thing she became aware of was that she was shivering and the second thing was that Jack's eyes were open.

“Looks like you're cold.”

“I believe I am.”

To her surprise, he sat up and indicated whether she would like to join him. She carefully moved around Ywhna's small curled form, scooted over and lay down on her side as he arranged both their blankets over them. He lay down, his front to her back, wrapped his arms gently around her and they settled down, comforted in the warmth and closeness. For the first time in months, Phryne felt both a peace and a piece that had been missing; her partner and rock was once again at her side. Her eyes prickled a little as she felt his face settle close to the back of her neck and listened as his breathing slowed, became a soft almost snore and she drifted off too.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Phryne up to? What is Jack up to?  
> Will they get up to it together. One can only hope.

“How was your bath?”

“Well, I would hardly call it a bath, more like a quick slosh, but it was marvellously refreshing all the same. I swear when we get home, I am going to avoid the foreshore for awhile and spend an obscene amount of time reclining in my bath.” The military outpost that made up part of the oasis was not exactly conducive to providing all the modern comforts and the men stationed there made do with rudimentary shower huts. The Captain had graciously scrounged up a metal container, about half the size of a regular bathtub for Phryne's use.

Jack chuckled as she threw her straw hat down on the small table between them and ruffled her hair. The lady was looking entirely different this evening, albeit better rested. The small caravan had arrived at the oasis just as the sun was rising and without too much preamble each fell into their designated sleeping quarters at the military headquarters as they were all dog tired. Papers safely delivered, Phryne had discarded her disguise and was comfortably attired in an all too large men's linen shirt and trousers, held up by a pair of braces. She looked adorable and Jack was thoroughly smitten, per usual. Newly scrubbed clean, she just shone.

Ywhna, her ever present shadow, had taken a chair close to her side. He looked like he had managed to have a bit of a clean up as well and had been provided some less tattered, cleaner clothes, albeit somewhat too large like Phryne's. As they sipped on the freshly brewed English tea and munched on a light supper, Jack eyed him thoughtfully. The boy had mid length dark curly hair, luminous large brown eyes and light brown skin. He appeared to be of Middle Eastern ethnicity, perhaps a local native to this country, but as Jack examined the evidence, he suspected Ywhna might be of mixed race. Perhaps a European parent was involved. The Inspector also noted he was painfully thin, malenourished and his skin was scarred in places, possibly from abuse.

Phryne had been evasive so far about the circumstances surrounding the acquisition of the young man, boy really, as a guide. Always suspicious in and of itself, she knew it would be a fruitless endeavour to to try and avoid that discussion, especially with him.

“So, where did you say Ywhna came from?,” he lifted the incongruously delicate tea cup that sat in front of him, his large tanned hand dwarfing the cup's handle, and stared at Phryne over it.

“I don't think I did actually,” she feigned nonchalance, fidgeting with her hair as he impassively kept staring. He could wait her out, he had had a lot of practice.

“You know, he was just there one day while I was looking for a guide.”

The silence stretched as Jack slowly sipped.

“He was very helpful, showing me around the village and assiting me in getting my bearings. He said something about belonging to this master, so... ah... and..., “

“So you purchased his freedom,” his response was not a question.

“Well of course I did, you know how I feel about slavery!,” she returned defiantly, glaring at her professional partner.

“Of course,”, nothing she did surprised him anymore, well almost.

They were quiet for another few minutes while Phryne shared another English word with Ywhna.

“Detective. _Almuhagag,_ ” she indicated Jack and then herself. Jack looked away trying very hard not to show his amusement.

“Dateta,” the boy repeated.

“De - tec – tive,” she sounded out slowly and the boy tried it on again.

“What about his family?,” Jack was not to be deflected.

“None that he knows of. His master said he was orphaned when very young and was purchased when old enough to work.”

“Phryne...,” he began in that low voice.

“I'll hire a private detective to look for some family. I will. I just can't... send him back out onto the streets, Jack, he's just a young child,” Phryne continued, arguing her case and he just maintained his dubious , impassive expression. Then he was struck, remembering a conversation long ago about how difficult it was to look after a child who had been through the ringer.

As if reading his mind she added, with as much feeling as she had expressed it the first time, “Nothing that matters is easy.”

Jack sighed, rubbed one hand across his face and sat forward. "Ywhna," he said calmly. The boy looked up at him warily. The Inspector smiled warmly, trying not to alarm the child. Then he pointed towards the west and in the direction of the village from where they had come.

“' _Usra_?,” (Family?) he questioned. The boy shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving Jack's.

“ _Manzil_?,” (Home?) the Inspector tried again, indicating the desert around him. Again Ywhna shook his head slowly, watching the older man.

Then the child reached over and laid a hand on Phryne's arm, patted it a couple times and looked at her “' _Ursa. 'Ursa._ ”

Phryne bit her lip and her eyes became soft... and shiny. She looked back at Jack and shrugged her shoulders.

Jack sat back, sighed again and thought not for the first time... _For someone who doesn't do children ...._

 

They were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Captain Harris approaching the courtyard. He looked very different as well, now out of mufti and smartly dressed in his uniform.

“I say Inspector, that item you arranged for is ready for inspection.” Jack's face lit up; he quickly got out of his chair and held his hand out to Phryne.

“What is it Jack?,” she stood expectantly.

“It's a surprise and you will have to be patient for a few moments. For once.”

“Oooo, you know I like a mystery,” she laid her hand on one of the lapels of his jacket and swayed closer, eyes full of that sultry look he was familiar with when she wanted to get something out of him.

“Patience, Miss Fisher”, he gave her one of those rare full smiles that she adored and for a moment rested his hand on hers and gave it a little squeeze.

Phryne squeezed his back, then turned and lifted her free hand to her young friend, “Come along Ywhna, let's see what the Inspector is up to.”

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Phryne finishes up her business in the desert, she discovers another adventure that will change her life forever.

Captain Harris lead Phryne, Jack and Ywhna along a rough porch, which was covered with an overhang of rustic palm branches and circumvented the building that held the officers' residence and meeting rooms. A path lead from there to another main building housing the garrison's vehicles and equipment. Instead of entering the building, the Captain continued beyond it and passed eventually through a door in the tall wall that surrounded the British military portion of the village and out into the desert proper.

 

As they rounded another corner, Phryne stopped and gasped in surprise.

 

 

 

There sat, in almost mint condition, a de Havilland DH.60 Moth, a two-seater biplane, with grey wings and royal blue fuselage.

 

“It's... it's beautiful," Phryne's voice was filled with wonder. "Is this part of your fleet, Captain?”

 

“Not usually no. Unfortunately. However, it was impressed upon a very grateful country, with a little pressure from your Inspector friend here, that there was a need for plane in this little outpost,” the Captain was enjoying her reaction immensely.

 

Phryne turned to Jack, the look of amazement on her face turning to something more soft, her eyes searching his, questioning. His face was as unreadable as ever, his eyes impossibly deep but shining. She smiled blithely as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Before she turned away, she placed a hand on his arm and silently telegraphed to him her gratitude and also that she would deal with him later. And with great frustration, resisted the urge to jump him and kiss him senseless, propriety be damned.

 

“How wonderful! May I try it out?”

 

Jack looked to the Captain briefly, and when the latter nodded, replied “Of course”

 

“Your chariot awaits, Miss Fisher,” Jack threw his arm out and swept it towards the plane. To hell with his sensativities, she flung herself into his arms for a quick hug, then raced off to inspect the beautiful machine. Climbing up and delving into the rear cockpit, she pulled out a helmet and goggles.

 

Ywhna made to follow, but Jack gently laid his hand on the boy's shoulder and said quietly. “Miss, _hasananaan_ it's alright, Ywhna, she will be right back.” He looked up and jack nodded calmly so the boy would hopefully understand.

 

Jack kept his hand there lightly as they watched Phryne go through the pre-flight check list, then a uniformed man had the propeller spinning and she was taxiing across the hard sand. As the plane sped up and lifted the small boy tensed and then grasped onto Jack's sleeve. The older man cleared his throat and struggled to remain stoic.

 

They watched her circle several times then bring the biplane in for a landing. As she taxied up, a couple of uniformed men were waiting for her to help secure it and help her down.

 

“Bravo, Miss Fisher, very impressive,” Captain Harris congratulated her as she ran back to the observers. Jack looked on proudly and Ywhna greeted her with a hug.

 

“That was invigorating!,” she beamed.

 

“Well, if you would like to fly home, it's at your disposal. I hear there is a need for the plane in Darwin.” Phryne was not fooled by either of their innocent expressions as she looked from Harris to Jack.

 

“What do you think, Jack?”

 

“I'm game if you are. “

 

“Wonderful !” She grabbed Ywhna's hand and skipped back to the plane, then hoisted him up to be able to look into the cockpit.

 

 

*******************

 

 

 

 

They stood out in the desert, looking up at the blaze of stars over their heads, their arms comfortably around the small of each other's back. It was very peaceful and they were adverse to disturbing such a beautiful setting with talk. Phryne leaned her head on his arm and sighed finally.

 

“Let's take the long way home and make it an adventure,” she said in a low voice.

 

“He chuckled lightly, “I thought you would have had enough adventure for the time being.”

 

“Well, I was thinking of a different kind of adventure, Jack. “ He turned his face to regard her, then turned the rest of the way and placed his other hand on her cheek, her eyes aflame. He slowly moved his hand through her hair and and tucked it and then gently cradled the back of her head and brushed his lips to hers. After a few seconds, he leaned back slightly and she pressed into him, kissing him back, lighty and then fully, sensually as they savoured each other taste and soft lips and were lost for several minutes.

 

“I mean... there is no rush to get back, is there?” she caught her breath.

 

“I think I would enjoy _exploring_ with you very much.” His voice so very low and gravelly, his smile was almost a straight line, except for the slight rise to the left side.

 

“Are you sure you will be able to handle my driving?” she teased him.

 

“Well, if I can't I will just have to take over.”

 

“Very funny... ,” she looked into his eyes to capture their merriment, but he was surprisingly serious. She searched his eyes until the penny dropped.

 

“Since when?,” she breathed, incredulous.

 

“Oh, since about 15 years ago.” Oh, this was fun.

 

“Jack Robinson!! “ She punched his arm playfully. “You sneaky sod. All that time and you never told me.”

 

“I needed to maintain the allusion of a never-ending source of mystery,” he protested, playfully raising his forearms to ward her off.

 

She laughed joyously, grabbed his face and proceeded to show him how happy she was to unravel part of that mystery until the wee hours of the morning.

 

*********

 

There was a frantic knocking somewhere in the fog and Jack had a good mind to shout at them to keep it down. He shifted in the bed and felt the smooth, naked body in his arms shift too. Something was tickling his nose and he tried to absentmindedly brush it away. It was light and feathery and smelled of coconut and he breathed it in as if a balm. The warm, soft skin shifted again against his and he felt a shiver trace up his body from limbs to scalp. A fire lit inside him. He tightened his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. She turned slowly and reached up to stroke his chest, in the place over his heart, he hummed. The knocking got louder, and she paused in her ministrations of call out throatily “Yaaaassssss?”

 

“ _Yaghib!.. '_ Mizza'! _... Matar!_... ” (Miss... Miss... Airplane), the young voice came through the door.

 

“Arrgghhh... ,” they both groaned, it had been a long sleep deprived night and now a very early morning.

 

“Coming... coming, “ she wasn't sure if he understood and but hoped the urgency in her voice might convey it.

 

She gave one final kiss to Jack's nose and scrambled out of bed as his arms reached out, trying to gather her back in. He fell back against the mattress and huffed. “We need to have a chat about this other man in your life, when you have a moment,” he grouched as she threw his trousers at him.

 

“C'mon Jack, there's a whole world out there.”

 

***********

 

Captain Harris watched the three of them finish stowing the rest of their cargo in the small plane then walk back to where he stood. The beautiful lady and the handsome man and the... well, he wasn't quite sure where the young boy fit into all of this, but had a feeling they would figure it out somehow.

 

Miss Fisher and the Inspector shook his hands with profuse gratitude. Harris bent down to shake the young boy's hand. “Enjoy your adventure young man. _Dhahab allah maeak, Ywhna!_ May Allah Go With You, John.

 

Jack's and Phryne's heads snapped up to look at Harris.

 

“John!?,” they said in unison.

 

The Captain's brow furrowed. “Yes, John. Ywhna is John in Arabic. “

 

Their heads swivelled and for a moment they just stared at each other. Phryne shrugged.

 

“Well, it would be nice to have a helper in your garden, wouldn't it?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
